the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate Tourney Characters
Servant *True Name: Lucifer Morningstar *Class: Caster *Master: Christian McCloud *Alighnment: Lawful Evil *Title: The Fallen Archangel *Catalyst: Core of the Garden Apple *Bio: Lucifer, known more well as Satan, the Devil, Old Scratch, the Serpent, and a variety of other names, has no concrete origin among the populace. What is known is that Lucifer was one of the oldest and most beloved archangels of God. In the time before man, Lucifer honestly and earnestly served his God and Creator diligently and without question. However, when God began to create mankind and prioritze them over the angels, Lucifer protested that the angels should be served by humanity, not the opposite. Although God tried to forgive Lucifer, he eventually led a contingent of fellow angels to war against God. God easily defeated his child, with his son and Lucifer's own brother Michael casting them out of heaven and into Hell, where he became its ruler. His first action against humanity in his long desire for vengeance is against the first ones, Adam and Eve. Disguising himself as a serpent, Lucifer traveled into the Garden of Eden to tempt Eve. Although God warned the couple not to eat of the Forbidden Tree, Lucifer tricked them into believing that eating the fruit would make them equals to God. In truth, it only enlightened them of their inferiority, and as punishment God cast both the couple and Lucifer from Eden. From then, Lucifer returns to hiding from humanity, appearing infrequently throughout the Old Testament and the Tanakh- he tortures Job in an attempt to make him swear blaspheme against God, as well as serving as an advisor of the kings of Tyre during the time of Ezekiel. Lucifer appears much more prominently in the New Testament, with both the Hebrews and followers of Jesus Christ using his name as an insult of the highest degree. He has gained the title of Prince of This World, coming to embody all of humanity's worst traits and inclinations. He became the Father of Lies, and was called the Tempter. He sends his demonic minions out into the world to corrupt and possess humans, having them wreak havoc in their villages. As Jesus began to cast out demons, some claimed he did so through the power of Lucifer himself. Amused by this, Lucifer approached Jesus once while he prayed in the desert. Lucifer offered three great boons, debating that as the Son of God he should be able to accomplish these feats as proof; turning the barren stone into bread, falling from a great height to command God's angels to save him, and finally every kingdom on Earth. Each time Jesus rebukes him, and Lucifer suffers his greatest defeat and leaves. As revenge, some scholars claim that Lucifer himself possessed Judas Iscariot to begin the chain of events that led to his death. Towards the end of the world, Lucifer will once again rise up and make one final attempt to destroy humanity and the world. Taking the form of a dragon or otherwordly beast, Lucifer will place his lieutenants as leaders of the world's countries. With his wickedness destroying the world for one thousand years, Jesus Christ will return and save the innocent and righteous, while Michael the Archangel will kill Lucifer once and for all. Although he will claim his wish is to survive the Armageddon and return to God's good graces, in reality he wishes nothing but the opposite. He is well aware his final fate is to be killed by Michael, but he has grown bored and tired by humanity's insistence on neither falling completely into his realm of evil nor completely surrendering to the goodness of God. His true wish is to simply exterminate humanity, rushing armageddon to that moment and finally ending his existence. *Stats: **Strength: D- **Durability: B **Luck: B+ **Mana: A+ **Agility: B- *Weapons: Hellfire Projection, Flight *Class skills: **Territory Creation B: Territory Creation is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. Lucifer has placed ancient, powerful wards as protection for his Master's residence. These wards, along with the his Master's own privately hired security operators, make his mansion nearly impenetrable except for the most skilled and magically powerful individuals. **Item Construction B: Item Construction is the skill to manufacture magical items. Lucifer, as a skilled practitioner of witchcraft, can create items such as hex bags and bad luck charms. These charms can decrease a Servant's Luck by one rank if they are within the his conscious vicinity. *Personal Skills: **Demonic Mutation A: Demonic Mutation is a Skill that denotes how a hero or god was transformed into a demon in life. A Skill that considerably strengthens the abilities as a Servant by emphasizing a fact from the past. Lucifer is the very definition of a Demonic Mutation, when his place as the Left Hand of God was eroded by his pride and eventual Fall from Heaven. **Battle Continuation A: Battle Continuation is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. Since Lucifer will always live as long as sin remains in the world, he can only be cast back to Hell and never truly defeated until the appointed battle of Armaggedon. **Divinity E-: Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. It has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Lucifer, as an archangel prior to his Fall, retains the most basic divine abilities despite his more contemporary image as a demon. **Witchcraft B: Witchcraft is the Dakini heavenly methods. It includes methods to discern one's time of death and secret arts to obtain influence. Lucifer, as one of the most important figures in common witchcraft lore, is highly skilled in the art of manipulating luck. **Collector EX: Collector is the 'talent' to collect high quality goods -- a 'luck' that draws rare items into the possession of the Servant. The most valuable possession of any being is their soul- as the ruler of Hell, Lucifer has a great many souls in his arsenal to use as he wishes. *Noble Phantasms: **Pitchfork of the Devil ***Type: Anti-Unit ***Rank: B+ ***Due to common mythology often depicting the Devil with a pitchfork as a weapon, Lucifer has become somewhat attached to using one. The pitchfork Lucifer uses is little more than a weapon he is extremely skilled in utilizing, as well as something he uses to channel his hellfire blasts. **The Great Temptation ***Type: Anti-Mind ***Rank: B ***Lucifer is feared most for his ability to blur the lines of right and wrong, tempting others with what they desire and what they know is wrong. Lucifer begins to corrupt the mind of his target, offering them everything they truly desire in exchange for their defeat. Increases in rank for those that have a fatal flaw that correlates to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, decreases in rank against those with the Bravery skill. It also increases in rank should Lucifer learn their true name. **Corrupting Fire ***Type: Anti-Unit ***Rank: B ***Lucifer's domain in the Hell has become associated with pain and fire. Lucifer channels that into a particularly powerful burst of flame that depletes mana as well as health. **Collector of Souls ***Type: N/A ***Rank: EX ***The greatest possession of everyone is their soul- and since Lucifer can channel the souls of the damned as a source of mana, he need not rely on the mana of his Master during his battles. Even outside of battle, the amount of mana required for Lucifer to manifest himself is minimal. This is a significant advantage, as it means that Lucifer's Master can utilize all of their mana for themselves and expend none to him. *Personality: Lucifer hides his cold, pessimistice, and downright suicidal nature beneath a charming and aloof facade. Association as the Prince of Liars, he has become unparalled in his ability to deceive, with only beings of immense pioty being able to completely resist him. In addition, his legacy as a trickster and hedonist have bled into his own personality- he enjoys all earthly pleasures such as fine drink, passionate lovemaking, and selfish greed. He regards his own Master with curiosity, seeing in him not necessarily an equal but the peak of humanity's most useful traits. Seeing his Master as cunning and cruel (for a human), Lucifer intends to make him a lieutenant during the Battle for Armageddon. Master *Name: Christian "Carnage" Cannavale *Nationality: American *Age: 37 *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Gender: Male *Affinity: Beast, Shadow *Bio: Abanadoned as a child into the foster care system, Christian Cannavale was exchanged multiple times between parents and his orphanage of Saint Michael's Shelter for the Abandoned. With his temporary host families ranging from poor and incompetent parents to a string of abusers, both sexually and physically, Cannavale developed a cynical and survivalist attitude early in his life. He had no true friends, relying only on himself and often resorting to physical violence to defend himself. Despite this, he managed to do decently well in schooling, with a noted proficiency in history. Once he became 18, he joined the United States Marine Corps, where he excelled. His efficiency in combat and tactical manuevers, as well as his above average knowledge in long term strategy, led to his recruitment into the distinguished and secret entity dubbed Operation Midnight, a covert task force responsible for scavenging the Middle East for hidden terror cells. It was during his tenure as a member of Operation Midnight that Christian discovered two things- it was a front for a private military company that uncovered artifacts that acted as catalysts during Holy Grail Wars, and that magic is real. His own magical untapped magical prowess served as the primary reason for his reassignment, with his uncanny potential and his evident callous apathy for human life making him a prime candidate to serve as a mercenary within the Mage Association. Studying with intense vigor, Cannavale was given three options of magical schooling to study; Beast, Runic, or Elemental. Find the other two defensive and too unfocsed respectively, Cannavale decided to study Beast Magic; a primal, powerful school that emphasized aggression and physcal fighting. Eventually, Cannavale ascended to a high-ranking position within Operation Midnight. He rebranded his sect of the organization, dubbing it under the simple name "Codex" and acting solely for the magical community. His reputation, and bank account, grew immensely, so far that his task force was both universally feared and hired by families during various magi conflict. He frequently engaged in these battles himself, having acquired an ancient sword that had hundreds of people's mana donated into it. His potency for magical skills and spells, as well as his brutal and ruthless nature, made him a highly sought ought choice between several magus families to serve as the bodyguard to their chosen champion for the upcoming Holy Grail war. The family that eventually paid him the best, the Arabic clan of the Abdel Nour family, with $1,00,000 upfront with an additional $2,000,000 paid should he succeed, as well as their family's most precious artifact, the legendary Zulfiqar. Having gathered information and gossip about the fabled Holy Grail, Cannavale decided to instead kill the family's champion and take their artifact for himself, seeking the ultimate prize to take for his own. He intends to disband the peacekeeping efforts around the world, with world leaders becoming blindly devout nationalists, which will trigger several small wars that culiminate into another world war- with his own company of Codex thriving in the war business. *The MAGIKZ: **Beast Magic: The school of magic Christian has choosen to learn, Beast Magic allows Christian to take on the spiritual aura of an animal and unleash a single technique that surrounds Christian in a "combat avatar"- that is, a temporary form of pure magic that takes the shape of whatever animal he channels. Despite his ability to utilize the Beast Magic, he prefers to rely on his sword and Shadow Magic to do a majority of his fighting. Techniques and spells of his Beast Magic are merely used to augment his style of swordfighting, interrupting the flow of combat to give him an advantage or escape danger. ***"Romulus!" - Christian takes the avatar of a wolf, pouncing forward and gnashing his target apart with the avatar's teeth. ***"Kong!" - Christian takes the avatar of a gorilla, that smashes its two large arms down onto the target with immense strength ***"Pegasus!" - Christian takes the avatar of a stallion, allowing him to sprint with incredible speed for as long as he occupies the form. ***"Taurus" - Christian takes the avatar of a bull, recklessly charging forward and barreling through anything in his path. ***"Callisto!" - Christian takes the avatar of a bear, who stands tall and lashes out with the avatar's claws. ***"Aquila!" - Christian takes the avatar of an eagle, soaring forward and knocking down his foe before flying upward and away from danger. ***"Primordia!"- Christian's most powerful and mana-draining attack. Christian takes the avatar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Christian becomes embedded in a 20-feet tall avatar of a T-Rex that he attacks from. **Zulfiqar: The fabled sword of Ali ibn Abi Talib gifted from the prophet Muhammad, which in turn was a gift from Allah. Zulfiqar has changed throughout the centuries, now refashioned into a cane sword to appear more respectable and hidden in the public eye. The sword has a unique characteristic that has been passed through the Abdel Nour family- to ensure that there would not be a threat to their champion within the family, the siblings of the fighter would donate their mana into the sword. This tradition has been carried out since they acquired it in 700, with entire dynasties of mana stored into it. Cannavale is a proficient swordsmen, training with it extensively. His technique, while not masterful, is deadly and combined with his magic makes him a dangerous physical foe. ***Gone with the Day: Christian swings his sword down, retreating to any shadow away from the attacker. ***Night Slash: A basic attack, where Christian focuses the shadow cast by his sword outward to extend his blade. ***Darkness Rising: Christian thrusts into the ground, and the blade leaps at his target from it's shadow. ***Shadow Storm: Christian lashes forward with his sword, launching a crescent-shaped projectile of hardened darkness at his opponent. These projectiles can slash through stone with ease. ***Cloudy Dusk: Christian cloaks himself in shadows, making him practically invisible during the night. During the day, he utilizes this to leap from shadow to shadow, essentially giving him teleportation at the expense of his mana. ***Armor of the Night: Christian utilizes his own mana in conjunction with mana stored within the blade to incase himself in shadowy armor that protects him against most magical attacks, as well as all earthly means of harm. Due to its extensive protection, this armor can only be upkept for a short period of time. Small arms fire and blades do little to reduce that time, but powerful magical attacks and heavier arms fire will drastically affect it. *Equipment: **Winchester 70: In addition to utilizing his sword, Cannavale is not above utilizing firearms throughout this tournament. His primary weapon will be his own Winchester Model 70 Extreme Weather SS. A black bolt action rifle with a five-round 243 Win magazine. He is extremely proficient with this rifle, prefering it to his sword when apprpropriate. *Physical Apperance: Black hair, with 10-day scruff for facial hair. 6'7 in height. Muscular but not bulging, deceptively lean. He wears a business suit on casual occasions and public affairs, but also has a bulletproof vest underneath for protection. *Strategy: Prefering to be the aggressor, Cannavale has utilized his vast resources and considerable wealth to sneak in his most elite and efficient mercenaries to assist him in performing his dirty work. He has hired a dozen highly trained, professional, and brutal warriors to help him gather information and combat his foes, with their training ranging from special forces to criminal masterminds to espionage veterans. Once he has a target, he will snuff out the threat in the quickest and quietest way possible so as not to raise attention. He is not above making alliances of convenience, but will easily severe them the moment he decides his ally is a liability. *Relationship with Servant: Both Master and Servant are on the same brainwave- they see this as an alliance of strength and are utmost professionals about it. However, raised in a Catholic orphanage, Cannavale cannot help but be in awe of Lucifer's existence and his surprisingly lax nature. As time progresses, both Cannavale and Lucifer soon become genuine companions as opposed to just allies, seeing and respecting the other's callousness and practicality. He is notably more serious than Lucifer, who takes little seriously outside of Holy Grail War affairs. While he may have an intense hatred for all of humanity, Lucifer sees Cannavale as an interesting human that is noticeably superior to the rest of his species.